In various types of surgical procedures, bones or tissue is debrided in an attempt to help heal the remaining tissue or bone. There exist many different types of surgical tools that are used to debride bone or tissue. However, many of these surgical tools require large (i.e., non-minimally invasive) openings to be created in order for the debriding tool to be used. The use of non-minimally invasive surgical techniques typically results in more operative trauma for the patient, longer recovery times, and increased scarring.
Accordingly, an improved debriding tool that may be used in a minimally-invasive incision is desirable.